


Jason Meets Death

by dinahlanced



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinahlanced/pseuds/dinahlanced
Summary: “They won’t ever go away. The nightmares and dreams. They will follow you.” She pauses, sparing him a glance. “They won’t ever go away because, you do not belong here Jason Todd. In this land of the living.”Jason doesn’t move, he can’t move, can’t even speak; he’s transfixed and terrified by this woman in his bedroom.“Not many get away from me you know?”Finding his nerve has come back Jason speaks “Look lady, I don’t know who the fuck you are but –“





	Jason Meets Death

**Author's Note:**

> please be kind.

Everything is dark.

He can feel the stale air of his coffin all around him, can smell the dirt, hear the creaks of the wood when he moves, trying to figure out in his confused and panicked state where he is.

A coffin. His coffin.

Ha thrashes hard, smashes through the wood of his coffin forgoing tying a shirt around his mouth to keep the dirt out and allow him breaths. He just wants out.  
He tries to break above the ground for a breath - a gasp of air, something! To let him know he’s not back in the small wooden box that marked the end of his life.

A scream rips through his throat and he’s awake. But he’s not alone.

At the edge of his bed sits a woman in white. Dark hair, and dark eyes, with a faint glow around her and an air that only tells you she is not of this world.

Jason doesn’t know it yet, but at the edge of his bed, sits Death. And Death knows him.

“Was it that dream again?” the woman asks. “The one where you’re back in the ground?”

She gets off the bed slowly, walking – more like floating - gracefully towards his window.

She looks out through the curtains, taking in the sight of Gotham, in it’s hazy early morning glory, before she starts to speak again.

“They won’t ever go away. The nightmares and dreams. They will follow you.” She pauses, sparing him a glance. “They won’t ever go away because, you do not belong here Jason Todd. In this land of the living.”

Jason doesn’t move, he can’t move, can’t even speak; he’s transfixed and terrified by this woman in his bedroom.

“Not many get away from me you know?”

Finding his nerve has come back Jason speaks “Look lady, I don’t know who the fuck you are but –“

“You know me. Or do you not remember? Do you not remember the feeling of being free? Untouched by tragedy, and darkness. Do you not remember what it was like to be truly at peace? To know that all may not be right in the world, but in the Afterworld, all is?”  
Death continues with a twirl of her hand, “That’s fine that’s fine. You may not remember me Jason Todd, but I remember you. I remember everyone who slips from my world, back into this one. There are so few who do manage it. To come back.”

Jason can’t breathe. This woman, he can’t remember ever seeing her before, or meeting her. But he does remember her presence. He remembers it all around him, when he was at peace. When he was…

Dead.

“You came back Jason. Not many get this second chance – to live again. But you have, so I tell you this. Do not squander this gift. This gift of life. You will not have it again, I promise you that. So while you are here, in the land of the living, do just that. Live. Because it will be the last time you ever will, and I will not let you go again.”

She moves towards his bed, inches closer to him, leans her face in front of his, and gives him a ghost of a kiss on his forehead.

Jason blinks.

When he opens his eyes she’s gone, the only memory of her is a phantom kiss, and a chill going down his spine that he doubts will ever go away.

Death came to him this night, and he doesn’t know it yet, but he will be seeing her again.


End file.
